The Boxer and the Badge
by Graywolf144
Summary: Alternate Universe where Rick is the heavyweight champion and meets a small town deputy sheriff who's a great cook. Suggested by a request at Castle fanfic prompts.
1. Chapter 1

_This is a fill for anonymous from castle fanfic prompts who first suggested Rick as the heavyweight champion. It doesn't match the prompt exactly but the idea of Rick as a boxer caught my imagination. While I would love to continue this I don't have the skill to write multi chapter stories._

The Boxer and the Badge

They were quiet driving back from the diner. The three man sat in silence until one spoke.

"I don't think I've ever..." The big man with the brown hair and blue eyes said.

"I know right, it's, it's Ok I can't describe it." Said the shorter man with fair features.

"I had something like that once" said the tall Hispanic, "I stopped one time at a mess hall in Iraq. Didn't know that was where they were teaching the new recruits how to be cooks." He turned to look over to the big man, "Although now that I think about it, this was much worse Rick."

Rick leaned back in the passenger seat and sighed.

"Ok, to recap. We've come out here in the middle of nowhere so I can concentrate on my upcoming fight with Dwayne Foster. No distractions, just train and get ready. And we have no food. Well, we have sandwich meat and frozen food and pizzas but no real food." He turned to look into the back seat where the shorter man was sitting. "You're a great manager Kevin but this stinks."

Kevin leaned forward, "I know, it was all set. I didn't get the message until we got out here that Mrs. Holder was sick. And infectious. And quarantined."

The Hispanic man driving glanced back briefly, "Damn Ryan what'd she have."  
"I don't know Javi, just a long medical term for we don't have a cook."

Rick spoke after looking out the window, "Ok, Kevin, you have three days to find me something or we go back to the city."

Javi spoke up then, "Come one champ, you know why we're out here. Foster is younger then you and faster. But he's also cocky and arrogant. You're out here training and concentrating and he's back in New York thinking about women and the sights; not his upcoming fight for the world title. We get through this and Foster will just be the latest loser to try and storm the Castle."

"I hate that line Javier."

Ryan spoke up from the back, "At least it's better than what your publicist ex-wife wanted to use; hard Castle."

Rick nodded at that, "Ok, true. That made me sound like a porn star or an 80's TV show."

They next day Javi had Rick start training and near the end of the day they were out doing road work while Kevin was on the phone trying to find a cook willing to come out to the middle of nowhere. They had circled a small lake and were now facing two roads; neither of which seemed to go in the direction they needed.

Rick looked over and saw a young girl fishing.

He approached close enough to talk but not too close; he didn't want to scare her just like he wouldn't want anyone to scare his daughter.

"Excuse me little girl." The girl turned to look at him. Now he could see that she looked about the same age as Alexis.

"You two aren't weirdos are you?"

"What?"  
"My mom's a deputy sheriff and she says stay away from weirdos."  
"We're not weirdos." Ignoring the eye roll Javi gave him, "I'm Richard Castle and this is my friend Javier Esposito. We're trying to get back to Camp Schulman; we rented it but we're not sure which road to take."

She pointed to the road on the right, "Follow that until you come to a lightning hit tree; go down the hill and its right there. If you follow the road it'll take miles."  
"Thank you chica, are you going to be ok out here? It'll be sundown soon."  
"Oh yeah, I just live right there." She turned and pointed almost directly across from where they were to a drive way that vanished into heavy foliage.

Richard spoke up, "Listen is there any place in town to get food; besides Grayson's Diner?"  
But the girl was shaking her head, "The other placed burned down last summer. Their food was terrible. And ever since old Mr. Grayson went crazy his is pretty bad too."

Rick looked at Javi, "A crazy man owns a restaurant?"  
"Well Mom says not crazy but," She searched for the word, "Zymers, he's got Zymers. So sometimes he forgets what he's cooking. But he's had the place longer then my mom's been alive."  
"Ok, thanks." They were interrupted by a woman coming up the drive way. She had dark hair and a lithe figure wearing jeans and a black jacket. She was also walking gingerly like something was hurting. Rick nodded his head; he walked like that for a day or two after his fights.

"Jo, time for supper."

"Ok, Mom" yelled Jo as she started to pick up her fishing gear. That's when the woman noticed them and walked towards them. She was about five or six inches shorter then he was with really stunning hazel eyes.

Richard spoke up, "Hope we weren't bothering your daughter ma'am. We were looking for Camp Schulman and we weren't sure how to get back."

"Yeah, your daughter gave us directions."

She just nodded and looked at both of them with sharp eyes. Castle wasn't easily intimidated but he had no doubt that if he had tried anything with this woman's daughter she would kill him. And probably smile doing it.

The woman nodded and stuck out her hand, "Kate Beckett."

Richard smiled and shook her hand, "Richard Castle and this is my trainer Javier Esposito."

"Trainer, you some kind of athlete?"

That set Richard back a bit, granted his face may not be that recognizable but his name usually was.

"Uh, I'm a boxer, came up here to train for a fight."  
The woman kept staring at him, "You any good?"  
That silenced Rick and Javi spoke up, "Miss Beckett-"

"Just Beckett is fine."  
"Ok, Beckett, this man happens to be the unified heavyweight boxing champion of the world."  
"Unified?"

Rick answered with a little bit of pride, "There are a lot of boxing organizations; each with their own belt. And I'm the champion in all of them."

"Ok." Which deflated Rick a bit as she turned to look back at Javi. "What branch were you in?"

"Special forces, how did you know?"

"Deputy Conklin, down at the station, he carries himself the same way but he was a marine."

Jo came over, "alright Mom, I'm ready. Is Anne and her family on the way?"

Kate looked down to her, "Sorry, Jo, Robert was called into Cassville for emergency surgery; It's just going to be us tonight."  
"Ok, Mom." Jo hung her head and headed towards the house.

"Well good night gentlemen."

She turned to follow

"It'll be Ok Jo, at least we have lots of food. I'll just take all those ribs and sides left and drop them off at the hospital before my rehab appointment."

Richard looked at Javi who looked back at him before Richard walked over and spoke up

"Miss- uh Beckett." At the look in her eyes. "Beckett. This is going to sound really bizarre but the cook we hired got sick so we've been stuck with frozen food, fast food and Grayson's diner."  
"You ate there and didn't have to go to the hospital? You must be in great shape."

"Look, the point is I will happily buy those ribs at any price you choose. Please." She looked at his face. Unlike his smile earlier that had been kind of cheesy which she had enjoyed deflating, because she most definitely knew who he was, this smile was genuine.

She sighed inside. She had made a lot of ribs and sides counting on Dr. Russell and his family to help eat them.

Then afterward she was going to get him to renew her prescriptions without charging for an office visit. Even with the pay she got while on leave her medical bills just kept mounting.

"Fine, but if you try anything I will shoot you; and not in a good place." Javi immediately got on the phone calling Kevin and telling him how to get there with Rick interrupting him to tell Kevin to bring his wallet.

They followed Kate up the short drive way to a wooden house and Kate led them inside to the living room. It was nice and comfortable with wooden floors and a fireplace with filled book shelves on either side. Kate led them thru the room to the kitchen, "The guest bathroom is there and everything else is set up in the sunroom."

They nodded and Javi spoke, "I'll go out to the road and wave down Kevin." He turned and left and Kate looked at Rick.

"My manager, Kevin Ryan, really nice guy." She just nodded, "Ok, I'll wash up."

Rick hurried to do so, the small guest bathroom just a shower, sink, and toilet. Kind of plain except for a small print of what looked like an Italian villa overlooking the sea.

Rick hurried back to the kitchen to see Jo taking silverware thru the family room to what must be the sunroom where he could see a long table that already had plates and cups. He turned back to see Kate start to lift a large bowl of mashed potatoes and he jumped quickly to grab it when he saw the look of pain on her face. She leaned against the counter for a moment before she spoke.

"Thanks, sometimes I'm ok and I forget and then if I move wrong it reminds me."

He followed her as she carried a basket of rolls.

"What happened?" She turned to look but there was no sly grin, just honest curiosity.

"My cruiser was crushed by a drunk driver; messed up my back but I'm getting better."  
"The other driver?"  
"No seat belt. It wasn't pretty." He just nodded at that.

They had finished setting up the table when Javi came back in with Kevin. Both went to the guest bathroom to wash up and when they came out Kevin gave Rick his wallet and he started to open it up. But Kate just shook her head.

"After you eat; you might not like the food." He put his wallet away and they sat down.

Rick had thought the food smelled incredible; but it tasted even better. The potatoes, coleslaw, beans, rolls and ribs vanished off the table. They had ice cream for dessert and once again the men was speechless.

Rick turned to her, "Kate, I don't want you to think I'm just being nice or trying to flatter you but that really was one of the best meals I've ever eaten." The boys also nodding in agreement.

"Miss Beckett" Javi interrupted, "Call her Beckett."

"Ok, Beckett, Javi says you're a deputy sheriff. How'd you make all this food while working?"

Jo was the one who answered, "She's not working. She's on medical leave until her back heals. But that might be months."

Rick who looked at Javi who was nodding and at Kevin who looked puzzled then he got it.

"Say Beckett, if you're on medical leave it must be really boring. What if we offered you a position?"

Kate just looked at him, "A position?" The coldness in her voice made Rick jump in.

"What he means, is head chef at Camp Schulman until we're gone. We'll buy the groceries; pay you a fair wage." He took a breath, "Ok any wage, just please will you save us."

Kate looked at the three. They reminded her of little boys waiting to see if they could get puppy for Christmas. She looked past them at Jo who was nodding then put her hand up and started rubbing invisible money.

"Ok, what's a fair wage?"

Kevin straightened himself up and spoke, "Normally I would research market costs, labor, inventory, etc. But I don't care." He pulled a pen and a notebook out of his jacket and wrote down a number and then slid it across to her.

Kate looked down at the number on sheet, "And this would be for all the time you're here?"  
Kevin looked shocked, "No, that would be per week while we were here." Kate had to swallow. That would definitely help with her medical bills.

"Ok, so how would we do this?"

"You don't have to worry about breakfast, between the three of us we can get breakfast. But lunch and dinner with Sunday dinner being special. Take two days off a week, but on those days just leave us something we can heat up."

Kate sat back, "Ok, My rehab appointments are in the morning. And there's no school right now so Jo can come with me. I'll start tomorrow. Is there any food at all?"  
"No, I think there's a bag of carrot sticks left but that's it."  
Rick was shaking his head, "I ate those last night."

Kevin pulled out his checkbook quickly writing. "Here's a check for a thousand dollars to get started, we have several freezers and a walk in cooler so go ahead and fill it up. If you need more money just let me know. Tomorrow when you come in I'll set up your paperwork and direct deposit.

They got up and the boys began to carry the dishes to the sink, "You guys don't have to do that, I can do the dishes."

"Kate, you cooked, I think I can scrape a few dishes and do the dishwasher." But Kate was shaking her head, "I'm the dishwasher. Been meaning to get one but it seems like something else always needs to be taken care of first."  
"Kevin get the information you need now and Javi and I will clean up."  
Kate watched them play rock paper scissor and Javi won so he got to dry while Kevin took down her information in his notebook so he could have the paperwork done before she got to the camp.

When they were finished they thanked her and left. She watched the car drive away as Jo came up to her and handed her $300.00

"Honey where'd this come from?"  
Jo just smiled, "I reminded them that Rick said he'd pay for the ribs and since there were three of them he had to pay three times."

Jo saw the look on her mom's face, "We do need the money, right mom?" she said before Kate could speak.

Kate just sighed, "Yes we do. Ok honey go pick out a movie for us to watch." Jo gave out a loud "Yes!" and ran back in the house. Kate turned around one more time to look in the direction they had gone.

Richard Castle seemed a lot different from what she had read about in the gossip magazines. It would be interesting to see what he was really like. Then she gathered herself, went back inside the house and turned off the outside light.


	2. Chapter 2

They started the next day. When Kate and Jo showed up Rick introduced them to everyone at camp. The first one he introduced her to was a handsome black man with a scar on the left side of his face who helped empty her truck of all the groceries.

"Beckett I'd like to introduce you to one of the fastest boxers I know. Former middleweight Eddie Dubois." Kate shook his hand, "Enchante Miss Beckett." His thick accent pure New Orleans.

"Why is a middleweight at a heavyweight camp?"

Javi answered that one, "Because Duane Foster is one of the fastest heavyweights around, so we need to get Castle used to seeing speed."

"I would be happy to demonstrate my boxing speed cheri. In that I'm fast, in everything else I take my time."  
Kate couldn't help grinning. "Thanks but I don't think I'd like to face Mrs. Middleweight." She said indicating the ring on his finger. Eddie laughed at that and his accent vanished almost completely. "You're right about that; we'd both suffer." He turned towards Rick. "I like her Rick; she's much better than Mrs. Holder."

"The former cook?"

Eddie just nodded, "A good enough cook but the woman had no sense of humor. None what so ever." Rick and Kate moved on while she looked at Rick. "She had to have some sense of humor, right?" But Rick was shaking his head.

"Near the end of our last training camp; one of the security people put a CD together. Some of the funniest comedy bits of all time. Who's on first, George Carlin, Richard Pryor, and other greats; we played it the final night before the fight. She never laughed, never chucked, never even smiled. Javi finally figured it out." Kate turned to look at Javi, "She's an alien." She and Jo fought to keep their laughter down. "An alien, really." "Hey, look I know its sci fi but I'll loan you a copy. You tell me if it doesn't make you laugh." Javier left them to take care of a few things and they wandered down to the front gate at the camp, or in this case a cottage attached to the little guard house that controlled the barrier.

"I told them to just leave the bar up until you came in. This is where security stays but their real purpose is just to keep any press or busy bodies out." Rick was saying as he led them into the cottage.

"Hey everyone, this is our new chef Deputy Kate Becket but she goes by Beckett and her daughter Jo."

Three people came over and Rick introduced them. "Kate the tall thin man is Roger Hollis; his opposite number, short and wide is David Monroe. This beautiful woman here is Alice Cooper, she's head of security."

Kate looked at the beautiful red head with the super short haircut, "Really, Alice Cooper?"

The woman just rolled her eyes, "No, like I've told Rick about ten thousand times, it's Alison. Not Alice. But he just gets a kick out it."

She looked at Castle who was smiling, "She's also part of rock and roll royalty as well." Again Alison rolled her eyes. "My wife's name is Danielle Collins, so together we're-" Jo finished for her, "AC DC." Jo looked at everyone looking at her. "Hey I'm young but I know good music." Now Rick's smile was even larger then he looked around, "Hey, where's little Richie?"

Alison answered, "He's on gate duty. Richie! Come on out for a minute; meet the new chef.

From an adjacent door that must lead to the guard house a man entered. A huge man entered. Kate knew she was staring but she didn't care. She'd seen basketball players back in college who had been tall and lean and football players who were kind of tall and stout but this was the first time she'd ever seen a man this big. He had soft blue eyes and blonde hair and when he shook her hand and said "Afternoon Ma'am" in that soft southern drawl she felt like she'd just met Lennie Small from 'Of Mice and Men.'

She gathered her wits as he shook hands with Jo, his huge mitt swallowing up her little hand, "They call you little Richie?"

"Yes, Ma'am, my big brother is named Richard; I'm just Rich so, little Richie."

Castle let her off the hook, "His big brother is big but not nearly as big as he is. Kate brought her mind back together and they all chatted a few minutes about what food they liked and what food they couldn't stand.

Rick then led them to the office past the rec room where Jo spotted the video game systems hooked up to the big TV and gave her Mom a look. Kate looked at Castle who saw where Jo was looking and nodded. "Ok, Jo have fun." Kate said, "Try to stay out of trouble. They then entered the office where Kevin had her sign her forms while she talked to him, Javi, Eddie, and Rick about what foods they liked and didn't like. Kevin had told her that if she knew anyone from town that could help out to invite them up. Dinner that night was just burgers and home fries. She had made extra after seeing Richie but wasn't surprised that Rick also went back for seconds. When the finished everyone helped clean and she let Ricky know that since tomorrow was Saturday she was really going to load up but would need some help lifting some of the heavier items. Also that Jo was going over to her friend's house for a sleepover. Rick called down to security and arranged for Alison and David to go with her and bring another truck. They arranged to meet around nine at the gate then they'd go shopping. She still had money left over but Kevin had told her to keep it; just bring him the receipts. Richard walked her back to her car. "Thank you for doing this Kate, you really are a life saver."

"I enjoyed it Castle." She had, Richard had called down and insisted everyone on the security team come up and eat so they had all sat around talking and smiling. Even Jo had contributed to the conversation, it had been entertaining. Ever since her accident Jo had more of a social life then she did.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow Castle." She went to shake his hand and he put a CD in it. "Have a good night Beckett, but seriously listen to that disk and tell me you don't laugh."

Later at home when she and Jo had heard some of the more language friendly bits on the CD they laughed so hard that they had tears in their eyes.

The next morning the skies opened up so Castle decided to go with Kate to the store while Alison drove the other vehicle. They strapped in and were on their way. Kate let him know they were going to the Super Walmart in the next county because it would be easier to buy everything they needed. She waited until they were on the highway before she stated talking. "Richard the cd was hilarious, I almost fell off the couch laughing and Jo couldn't stop giggling. Rick just smiled and nodded, "Good, I knew you had a sense of humor."

"There is one thing though. You do know that copy is a clear example of copyright infringement? Now when we get back I'm going to be forced to arrest you." She could only take is struck dumb expression for a minute before she burst out laughing. "Sorry, I couldn't resist. No that cd was one of the funniest things I've ever heard. I'd have brought it today but I'd be laughing so hard I'd wreck the car."

He smiled at that and they chatted about inconsequential things until they had arrived at the store. The storm had lightened up the further they got from the camp so they were able to wait for Alison to park and catch up before they hit the store. The shopping was fine but every time she turned around Richard had vanished usually to go off and look at the video games, dvds, or the arcade

"I swear Alison he's like a nine year old on a sugar rush." Alison had laughed at that; "I know but he's a good man. He can come across as a clown but if you see him with his daughter you can tell she means the world to him. And he takes his fights seriously; he really is a gracious winner. Even some of his quick fights he never disparages the loser. Well almost never."

"Ok Alison, that sounds like a story so spill." Alison looked around to make sure they were alone.

"Did you ever hear the phrase 'The night the Castle fell on Demming' this would have been about two years ago."

"Kate nodded, "I think so. Something about a fight in Vegas right?" Alison nodded.

"You know how you meet most people and don't feel anything one way or another for them? And some people you meet and right away know you're going to like them, or hate them?"

Kate was nodding, "Jo's father, he was my training officer. We just clicked." Seeing Alison's look, "He died when Jo was two." Alison nodded, "Tom Demming was challenging Rick. And he was not one of Rick's favorite people. Demming had been talking sh- er crap for weeks leading up the fight. I met him at the weigh in. That's when I found out I hated him too. He kept pushing to fool around and I finally gave up telling him no and told him I was gay and married; he suggested that he could cure me and my wife at the same time. I went to leave and he grabbed me. I thought Rick was going to kill him right there. So we get to the fight and all this time Demming had been claiming that 'the castle was going to fall' he would be the new champion, yadda yadda yadda. I don't know if you've seen Rick fight but he's a counter puncher. Waits for the other fighter to make a mistake then punishes them. So they're in the middle of the ring getting the instructions and Demming says something to Rick. I didn't know what it was at the time but Rick went pale. And when the bell rang Rick came out throwing bombs. By the fifth round Richard was playing with him."

"What did Demming say?"  
"Rick never told me the exact words but I heard from the referee that Demming basically said something about Rick's daughter Alexis. She was eight at the time."

"That's messed up."

"Tell me about it. So by the fifth Rick is in charge but he's not going for the knockout he's just punishing Demming. Then in the seventh I guess they were told that the ref was going to stop the fight if the beating continued."

"Why'd the ref let it go on so long?"

"Because the ref had two daughters of his own about that age. So Rick comes out in the seventh and his corner's yelling at him to throw down the four aces but Rick's ignoring them."  
"What are the four aces?"

"Rick's first no, second fight in Vegas he's up against a good fighter. Jimmy something, so in one of the middle rounds Jimmy throws a punch and Rick slips it. He throws a left right to the body and then a left uppercut which popped Jimmy's head up above his gloves. Then he threw a perfect right hook and that was it for Jimmy. George Foreman was calling the fight that night and said 'That's what you need when you come to Vegas; you need four aces.' So after that it became Rick's signature combo. But that night against Demming he wouldn't throw it. He finally got Demming trapped in the corner and went to work. Demming was out before he hit the canvas. You can watch the video of it; they always compare it to the Mercer Morrison fight. Mercer did the same thing to Morrison but in Rick's case the ref waited longer. And after that fight George again had the line of the fight, 'All week before the fight Tom Demming was talking about the Castle falling; and it did. This is the night the Castle fell on Demming."

They finished up their shopping and when everything was rung up Rick insisted on paying telling Kate to hang on to her money. Then he and Alison stuffed the trucks full of groceries while Kate directed them and then they headed back to camp where all the men helped unload and put away the food.

Kate had called some friends the night before and they were waiting for her when they got back to the camp. Rick and the rest gathered in the cafeteria and Kate introduced them.

"Ok, these are some of my friends who have agreed to help out. These are the Lambs." Kate smiled at their looks.

"Ok, this is Dr. Lanie Parish; she's the county medical examiner just back from visiting her parents in Louisiana, her gumbo is to die for." A pretty black woman waved to the others. "The tall one is Andrea Watkins, she's a teacher who can grill anything." The tall blonde nodded. "This is Michelle Sadler, her husband is the best mechanic in town and her fried chicken is out of the world." The short brunette also nodded. "These last two you have to keep your eyes on; this is Barbara Jackson and her sister Sophie. They run the bookstore and coffee shop in town and what they can do with baking is an art." The dark blonde Barbara said hello and the lighter blonde Sophie just nodded.

Rick went over and welcomed the help and had to tap Javi a couple of times to get his attention from where he was looking at Dr. Parish.

After a few minutes of getting to know everyone Kevin started calling them over to a corner table to fill out the paperwork.

Kate went over to Rick, "Ok, I have the menu set up for tonight but tomorrow is Sunday; what should we make for our first Sunday dinner."  
Rick huddled up with Javi and called Kevin over. They discussed it and Rick finally came over while Kevin went back to the table to finish the paperwork.

"We've decided that for tomorrow night's first dinner we would like steak and potatoes. But just like those challenges on the food channel; how you cook it is up to you."

"Rick." Javi looked at Rick then Dr. Parish.

"Oh, and Javi wants some gumbo. I mean we want some gumbo."

Kate smiled at that. "Ok, we can do that but for now; all of you leave. We have work to do." She literally pushed Rick towards the door.

Javi turned to Rick, "Come on champ, since we couldn't run today hit the pool and do some laps. Get your stamina up."

Kate watched the two of them leave, trying to dodge the raindrops and smiled. Then she turned back to the women in the mess hall, "Alright ladies, let's cook."


	3. Chapter 3

Sunday night's dinner turned out to be great. Kate and the women had prepared filet mignon with Roquefort chive sauce, twice baked potatoes, a number of sides and raspberry crème brulee for desert. Jo had come back from her sleepover in time for dinner and was telling everyone how much fun she had at Anne's house. She was about the only one talking because everyone else was too busy eating. Kevin finally broke the silence.

"Beckett, this food is fantastic; better than some high class restaurants back in the city. But I have to ask; where did you learn to cook like this. I mean you cook like Richard fights." That drew murmurs of agreement from everyone else except for Rick. "No that's not true." He had a serious look on his face as he took a sip of his drink before continuing, "She cooks better than I fight." Everyone laughed and Kate threw her napkin at Rick as he smiled and said, "Kate I have to agree with Kevin, and everyone else, this is great. How'd you learn to cook like this?"

Kate pushed her empty plate away and sat back with a smile. "It was my grandparents actually; they ran a restaurant in upstate New York and when they got too old they sold the place off and moved down here to be with family. My parents would be gone a lot for work so I'd stay with them. My Grandmother had brought all her cookbooks with her so she'd let me randomly grab one and open it up to choose a recipe. It was fun except the time we had red velvet cake for dinner."

"So you can bake too?" Javier asked as he finished yet another bowl of gumbo."

"If by baking you mean follow directions and pull something out of the oven then yes; but I'm nowhere as good as Barbara and Sophie; they're the ones we have to thank for the desert this evening." Rick led them all in a round of applause for the two sisters and got more napkins thrown at him. Javi spoke up, "Well everything is great but I have to tell you this gumbo, Dr. Parish, is out of this world." Eddie was nodding as well. "He's right, this gumbo is better than some I've eaten back home in New Orleans."

"Thank you but call me Lanie. Someone calls me Dr. Parish I know they're looking for a donation or I'm being called out on a case."

They stood up, began to clean the tables and everyone moved in to clean up. Kate had tried to help but Rick had insisted that anyone cooking didn't have to clean up. As he headed into the kitchen Kate stopped him and pulled him aside.

"I have rehab tomorrow and an appointment later so I won't be here. But I've put some soup in the freezer to be heated up and Andrea and Michelle will be here to prepare lunch."

"Is everything alright? What's the appointment for?"

"They're just checking me over. I'll be back on Tuesday."

She turned to go.

"If you want I could have someone drive you." Kate turned back with a puzzled look. "I can drive myself; thanks. What brought this one?"

Rick looked at the ground for a bit then looked at Kate.

"I don't talk to many people." She could see him gathering his thoughts. "Well I talk to lots of people but most of them always ask the same things." He changed his voice to a high falsetto. "Why'd you become a fighter? Does it hurt to get hit? You're so brave, would you like my number?" He sighed, his voice back to normal. "I guess it's the same for celebrities. I was at a party in Los Angeles once with a friend who's a director out there. Brad Pitt and Angelina Jolie walked in with their kids. I wanted to tell them I love their movies and thought they were great actors but I couldn't. I didn't want to come across like a drooling freak."

"You were at a party with Brad and Angelina, what happened." Kate had to know. This time Rick's genuine smile was back as he remembered.

"Well we avoided each other most of the night until my friend the director dragged me over. We got to talking and it seems they were in the same situation. They had seen me fight and were big fans but they also didn't want to come across as crazy stalkers. Now when I'm in LA we get together and hang out. Alexis loves their kids and they love her."

Kate stared a bit.

"You have playdates with Brangelina?"

"Yeah, if you get out there sometime I'll introduce you."

She just shook her head.

"Anyway the point that I've wandered away from; is that I can talk to you. That we can talk to each other. About different things. About anything. I just want to make sure you're ok." He pushed down the sudden warmth he felt when he saw her smile and push a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Anything huh?"

"Sure, ask me anything."

She leaned in close, "Oh Ricky, why'd you become a fighter?" she said in her best blonde girly voice.

The big smile on her face as she asked it caused him to laugh.

"Actually I was kind of curious; why did you." She asked in her normal voice.

"When I was younger I was alone a lot. My mother, Martha Rogers, is a Broadway actress so I'd often be alone while she was rehearsing or performing. This one time, I think I was about eight. I got into a fight with this other kid hanging out backstage. I don't even remember why now. Just the stage people separating us."

"Let me guess, you won and found you had a talent for it?"

Rick was shaking his head, "Oh no, he kicked my butt. I had two black eyes. Mother said I looked like a raccoon."

Kate had to stifle a laugh at that.

"But she did say that I needed something to keep me out of trouble so she arranged for me to learn to box at this small gym off of Broadway. So after that when she was on stage or in rehearsals I was at the gym. Then puberty hit and I grew, really grew. Found I had a talent for fighting."

"How'd your Mother take it; I don't think most parent expect their children to become fighters."

Rick looked up remembering, "She said if I wanted to do this then she had a condition. I had to choose a different last name. She said if it didn't work out I'd be able to change my name back and no one would know. And if it did work out then she wouldn't embarrass me. Since she was performing at the Castle Theater I chose Castle."

"Thank you Castle, that was interesting."

"What about you Beckett, Why'd you become a cop?"

"Well my parents are lawyers, good ones. They used to live and practice in Manhattan but moved out here to the country to cut back on stress after my father had a minor heart attack.

I was going to follow in their footsteps; got my degree in criminal justice from Stanford then went into law school." Her face turned serious, "That's when I discovered something very very important."

"What was it Kate, what did you discover."

Her smile broke out again, "That law school is so incredibly boring." He burst out laughing.

"I'm serious, it was so dull. I did a semester and came home. I thought well I have the degree I'll try being a sheriff. It's so much better; I'm out and moving. Not siting trapped in a room arguing fine points of law. I've been doing it for years now and I love it."

Rick looked at her for a second; they had talked the past few days but this was the first time they had really talked.

They heard Jo laughing and turned to see Kevin throw a sponge at Javi.

"So Jo's father?" Kate just sighed. "Mike Royce, my training officer. He was smart and funny and could make me laugh." A small sad smile ran across her face. "We were married three years. One night Mike went to bed and never woke up. Dr. Parish told me it had been an aortic aneurysm, a weak spot in a vein near his heart had ruptured. The only good news was that there wouldn't have been any pain." She brought her mind back to the present.

"So what about you and your daughter Alexis?" Rick nodded. After what she had confessed he had to share.

"Meredith was an actress and we were having fun; until she got pregnant. I did what I thought was right and we got married. But it wasn't good. I was spending most of my days in the gym and she didn't really want to be a mother. I think I knew it was over even before I came home early one day and caught her with her leading man in my bed. She gave up full custody, moved out to LA for her career, and now only shows up when she wants money." He looked away and his face turned serious, "I've never hit a woman but all the times that woman would blow off Alexis' birthday or Christmas really tempted me to. Especially when Alexis would cry wondering why her Mommy didn't love her."

She put her hand on his arm, "Rick I'm so sorry." He shook away the memories. "I think I've done a pretty good job at being a single dad. You should meet her, she's more responsible and mature than I am; keeps me in line."

"I'd love to, why don't you have her come out; she and Jo are the same age right?"

"Yes, she's ten. By the way, why did you name your child J O E?"

Kate laughed, "No you goof; Joanna after my mother. So J O, Jo."

"Are your parents still in town?"

"No they retired to South Florida a couple of years ago; but we go down and see them over the holidays."

Rick was going to say something else when a wet sponge flew in and smacked him in the chest.

"Hey champ," Javi asked. "What happened to 'Everyone cleans up'?" Rick looked around. He'd been so wrapped up in the conversation with Kate that he hadn't realized they had finished cleaning.

"Sorry, guys. How can I make it up to you?"

Kevin answered this time. "Well if you're bringing out Alexis, have the car service stop and pick up my wife. She finished the last of her teacher assignments yesterday and I miss her."

Rick smiled at that, "You got it, I'll call before the movie."

Kate looked back and forth between them.

"Movie, what movie?"

Kevin smiled, "That's right she doesn't know about the movie. Well Sunday night after supper we all watch a movie. The person who's been the best that week gets to pick it out." Javi was smiling as well.

"And since you're food this week has been incredible, this week you pick it out." The others clapped and yelled until Kate was blushing. "Ok, I'll pick out a movie. So anything?"

"Anything you want Kate." Rick was saying. "Just please no documentaries, Richie's crazy about them."

"Hey, y'all just don't understand the raison d'être for documentaries is to increase our knowledge of a subject so we can make informed decisions."

There was a moment of silence, "That's a valid point Richie, and one you've made numerous times." Rick's smile came back. "But this week the boys are right, Kate picks the movie."

They left the cafeteria and crossed the camp to the building with the offices and rec room. Rick quickly showed her a huge selection of blue ray's and explained they also had streaming video on demand as well. She looked over at all her choices and reached out for a movie. She turned around to hear Jo say with an exasperated sigh. "Mom! Not that one again."

She just shrugged, "Sorry kid, I love Forbidden Planet." Rick almost fell off the couch watching her put it in. Kevin turned to Rick, "Hey, since you didn't clean you make the popcorn." Rick nodded and hurried over to the snack area of the rec room to get the popcorn ready. Javi had turned down the lights and sat down next to Lanie but Rick still had enough light to work with as he got the popcorn ready and put it in the microwave. Looking over he could see Kate sitting next to Jo; the both of them saving his spot. And as the film started he could see the smile that lit up her face. He actually stopped to stare at her. The fact that they loved the same movie, that they could talk about anything with each other, and the way her smile showed in her eyes. He drew a deep breath; he was starting to have strong feelings for one deputy Kate Beckett.


	4. Chapter 4

The car service with Alexis and Jenny arrived on Tuesday at the same time as Kate. Alexis got out of the car and ran to embrace her father while Jenny got out the other side to kiss Kevin. Kate got out of her truck a little bit slower. After getting the hellos over with Rick brought the two of them over to meet Kate.

"Kate Beckett, chef extraordinaire, this is my favorite girl in the world; my daughter Alexis." Kate looked down at the red headed girl who still had one arm around her father and reached out to shake hands.

"My dad's told me a lot about you; it's great to finally meet you."

"Glad to meet you Alexis. Your father tells me that you are pretty much the adult in the family." Alexis laughed at that. "That is kind of true Dad." Rick just growled at Alexis which made her laugh.

Rick then indicated over towards where Jenny was hanging onto Kevin. "And that beautiful woman over there is Kevin's wife." Jenny came over to the group, "Kate, great to meet you. I've heard a lot about how you saved the day when you rode in on your white horse."

Kate just looked at Kevin, "Truck. I said white truck." Kevin answered.

Rick just smiled and looked back at Kate; "How was your rehab and appointment." They started moving further into the camp as Kevin and Jenny when their own way.

"Rehab was fine but something's come up. During the accident I damaged my shoulder. The doctor told me I'm strong enough now to have shoulder arthroscopic surgery. So I go under the knife in a few weeks. I'll be in the hospital for a couple of days and then I'll be able to supervise cooking but I won't be able to use my arm for about a week." Kate sighed, "I'm sorry about this Castle, according to the doctor I'm recovering ahead of schedule and doing great in therapy. I didn't expect this for at least another month or two."

Rick was just shaking his head.

"Kate, it's not a problem; we have the Lambs who can help out. You just worry about getting better." She smiled that big smile that lit up her eyes making Castle stop in his tracks.

"Thanks Castle, I'm going to get started on supper." Kate vanished into the cafeteria while Rick just stood looking at where she had gone until he was aware of his daughter speaking.

"So, that's the extraordinary Kate Beckett."

"Huh, what?" He brought himself back to the present.

Alexis just laughed, "Dad, you're really wrapped up in her aren't you." Rick thought of various dodges but he always liked being honest with his daughter.

"I don't know Alexis; there's something about her. Something…" His search for woods was cut off when the cafeteria door opened and closed and Jo came out.

"Hey, Mr. Castle. My mom said I should come out here."

"Jo Beckett, please allow me to introduce you to my daughter. The one, the only, Alexis Castle!" Alexis just rolled her eyes, "Dad!" Jo just giggled.

"Alexis I have to go train; Jo can you get her settled and show her the camp?" Jo just nodded, "You got it Mr. Castle. Come on Alexis."

Rick watched the two girls heading off talking a mile a minute to each other. He glanced over where Roger was holding his daughter's bags, "Just follow the two of them Roger. And good luck." Roger just smiled back and started after the two. He often wished his kids were as well behaved as Alexis.

Rick went back to training until dinner that night; homemade pizzas with Barbara and Sophie's chocolate éclairs for dessert. Afterwards Kate and Jo went home and Rick went back to his cabin. He found Alexis watching a documentary on TV; he shook his head. He'd have to talk to Richie about his influence on his daughter.

"Hey Honey, how are you?" Alexis paused the documentary and sat back on the couch. "I'm good, how are you. You sound a lot more, I don't know, lively." She turned her head. "Does that have something to do with Kate Beckett?"

Rick settled down next to her, "There's just something about her. We talk, about everything. She's not a groupie or a gold digger. She's, she's… well she's wonderful."

They sat in silence for a minute, listening as the rain began to fall on the roof. "Alexis, I think I'd like to see Kate. If that's ok with you." He looked at her and Alexis smiled on the inside. Talking to her Dad the last couple of days he hadn't been talking about training or what Kevin and Javi had gotten up to. He had been talking about Kate.

"Dad, I think that if you think there's something there you should go for it. I like her." Richard leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Thanks pumpkin; I don't want to rush. I rushed with Gina and that, well, that wasn't good." Alexis laughed at that, "Dad, missing your flight isn't good, forgetting your wallet at a restaurant isn't good, Gina was a disaster." She reached over and hugged him, "I really do like her. And Jo is so cool; we're going to go exploring tomorrow. She's going to show me around the camp and around town." Rick gave her a final hug, "Ok. Well finish your documentary but be in bed by midnight."

"Dad, I'll finish it but I'll be in bed by ten." Rick only smiled at her, "How did I get such a great daughter." Alexis only waved at him and started her show up again. Richard went to bed that night listening to the rain and thinking of Kate.

The days and nights passed in peace and tranquility. Rick concentrated on his training while Alexis and Jo became thick as thieves. More and more Rick found himself spending the time after dinner with Kate, Jo and Alexis. It was interesting and he learned a lot.

He learned that Kate was as good a poker player as he was. He learned that Jo could make one of those super loud call a cab whistles. He learned that Kate and Jo were Monopoly grandmasters. He learned that while playing Risk his nice sweet daughter would turn into Genghis Khan and unleash war and devastation across the face of the world. He learned that the soon to be regular Friday night Dairy Queen runs involved a lot more ice cream then he had initially thought. He also learned that he was becoming more and more entranced with Kate.

The Sunday afternoon before Kate had to go to the hospital she tracked down Rick as he was lifting weights in the gym to ask about dinner. She stopped for a few minutes just inside the door and watched him pump iron in a ratty gray t-shirt and gym shorts. Shorts that were a little too tight. She sighed. If she was honest with herself Rick's outside was nice but his inside was even better. He was loyal, funny, sharply intelligent, could engage in a heated conversation one moment and be a great listener the next. For someone whose job was to beat people up he could be wonderfully kind and considerate. She had found out that Eddie's scar was from a car wreck that had cost him the sight in his left eye and ended his career. Rick had barely known Eddie but gave him a job so he wouldn't have to beg. Alison and Danielle had planned a honeymoon to Niagara Falls to save money but when Rick found out he paid for a month in Greece with a few weeks on the Isle of Lesbos.

She shook off her thoughts; it wasn't easy. Sometimes she'd see Jo staring at her and know that she had been caught staring at Rick. She was developing way too many feelings for him. He was the champion of the world and she was a deputy sheriff in a one horse town. She shook off those thought and asked about dinner; some of the people at the camp had wanted better Mexican food than the local bell and Rick agreed. After a few more hours of working out he grabbed a shower and entered the cafeteria to find that Kate and the women with Andrea grilling had created a masterpiece. They had made a Mexican Mixed Grill consisting of chicken thighs, pork shoulder, and skirt steak with several sides and three milk cake for dessert. Everyone voted and Andrea was chosen as the week's winner. For her movie she chose Practical Magic. They all settled in with popcorn and sodas enjoying the show. When Nicole Kidman said the line 'what wouldn't I do… for the right guy' Kate looked over at Rick. He had Alexis next to him and they were stealing popcorn from each other. She smiled at them; the line echoing in her thoughts. She could easily see Rick as the right guy.

During lunch the next day the lambs had made sub sandwiches and Rick, Kevin, Jenny, and Javi were sitting around in Kevin's office talking and having lunch. "Hey champ, what's with the pensive look?" Javi had to call Rick two more times before he noticed him.

"Sorry Javi, just distracted. I just keep thinking we should do something nice for Kate. She's done so much for us. I mean I know we're paying her but I don't know, something."

Jenny finished the mouthful of sandwich she had in her mouth. "Rick, Kevin told me about the rib dinner you had at her place the day you met her."

"Those were great ribs honey." Kevin said wiping his mouth with a napkin.

"And you told me afterwards that Rick and Javi had to do the dishes because she didn't have a dishwasher. Why don't you get her one?"

All three men looked at each other and smiled.

"Jenny that's a great idea." Rick said as Kevin leaned over and kissed her. "Could you order a dishwasher, stainless steel; I know this town has a Sears and they'll install it as well."

Jenny nodded, "I'd be happy to. It's a nice gift; it thanks her for all her hard work without being something overpriced that would embarrass her like a new car or something." She noticed the look in Rick's eyes. "Rick you didn't."

"No of course not, I was just thinking about it." He ignored the smiles of the other people. "Jo is staying with Lanie so we can get her to let us in. Javi why don't you go out and pick them up when it's time to get it installed." Javi had a look of confusion on his face. "Why me, why not some of the security people?" Kevin answered that. "Because Lanie isn't interested in any of the security people." Javi lit up. "Really, you mean she might be-." He wiped away the smile. "I mean sure, I can do that." Rick Kevin and Jenny just laughed. Javi just sighed, "I am so busted." Rick just answered, "Javi it's great. If you find a connection with someone you need to pursue it. Love's too rare to pass up." Kevin spoke up, "So what about your connection to Beckett?"

Rick looked like a deer caught in headlights, "What connection, we just talk." Javi snorted at that. "Come on Rick, even Lanie sees it and she just met you. By the way she's Beckett's best friend and says if you do anything to hurt her you will die in agony and as the county coroner they'll never find your body."

Rick looked at all three staring at him and threw himself back in his chair and sighed. "Ok, there is something. But I don't know what to do. After the fight with Foster I'll be back in the city and she'll be out here doing her sheriff thing." Kevin leaned forward completely serious.

"Rick, we all know that if things work out you only have three fights left. You have the Foster fight coming up. When you win you have that automatic challenge against Anton Kerchenko next summer and then you could do your last fight in early January. After that you'll be done. You'll be Mr. Fifty; you won't have anything left to prove." Rick thought on that when Jenny spoke up.

"I'm sorry, what's Mr. Fifty?"

Javi answered, "One of the greatest records in all of boxing. Rocky Marciano forty-nine wins forty-three knockouts and zero losses. Richard 'King' Castle has forty-seven wins forty-two knockouts and zero loses. If things go right in these next three fights Richard Castle will retire as the greatest fighter of all time.

"Record wise." Richard added. "There were so many great fighters before me. Ali, Louis, Foreman, and Marciano himself. But yeah, if I win these next three fights I'll be done."

"I thought there was a boxer who had seventy something wins?"  
Kevin nodded, "Yes Jenny, George Foreman, but he also lost some fights. No, if Richard wins the next three fights he'll do something that no one's ever done."

Jenny looked at him, "So what do you want to do when you're done?" Richard thought, "Well, this probably sounds dumb. But I'd like to write. I've always liked spy movies; you know Bond and Bourne. I'd like to try and write something like that."

"Hey champ, you can do anything you want to. If you feel like putting words on paper then do it." Javi said.

Kevin broke in, "Yeah, it's not like anyone's going to make fun of you." Javi finished the thought, "Not if they want their face still attached to their head." The two fist bumped on that while Richard laughed.

"Ok, this is getting way too serious. I'm going to concentrate on the Foster fight and then Kate Beckett. If I do become Mr. Fifty and I write; well I could write anywhere. Even here at a summer camp."

The others nodded and after finishing off the subs Rick and Javi headed out to the heavy bag. Kevin got on the phone to work out some marketing plans for the upcoming fight and Jenny told Kevin that she was going to go for a swim in the indoor pool. At the heavy bag Rick let Javi adjust his gloves and then started hitting it. He had done this so many times before that it was automatic. Normally while he pounded on it he'd let his mind wander but today the only think he kept thinking about was Kate Beckett and that smile.


	5. Chapter 5

A few days later around lunch time two calls came in to the camp. The first call was unexpected and nice; the second call was unexpected and not so nice.

The first call came in when he and Alexis were on their way into the cafeteria; Rick took the call to find it was Beckett on the other end.  
"Beckett how are you doing? How'd the surgery go?"  
"It didn't Castle, I got bumped for today because of an emergency but they wanted to discuss something with me first. According to my doctor since they're going to do the one surgery they want to do some of the other minor ones as well. She says I'm strong enough and if I do them now I won't have to come back later."  
"That's great. I mean we'll miss you but anything that helps you get better and not have to go back to the hospital is just icing on the cake."  
"I guess, I just feel like I took the car in for an oil change and now they're telling me I need new breaks and the thermostat has to be replaced."

"Well you don't want to get overheated, you're already hot enough as it is." Richard felt his jaw drop. He couldn't believe what had come out of his mouth. "Beckett, uh Kate, I'm so sorry. I don't know where that came from, honestly, it just came out." He waited for Beckett to rip him a new one when he heard a snort then; was that possible?  
"Beckett, did you just giggle?"

Now she was laughing out loud, "No Castle I do not giggle. I'm… watching looney tunes on the TV in my room."

"Ok, so Bugs or Daffy?"

"Bugs all the way Castle." She brought her laughter under control.

"Good call Beckett. So what does this mean for you getting out of there?"

"I'll have all my surgeries tomorrow morning; nothing serious just what needs to be done. But I'll probably be here for another week then need a few days to recover at home. I've already talked to Jo and let her know. Oh, Jo wanted me to ask if she could have a sleepover with Alexis there at the camp."  
"Of course Beckett we'd love to have her."

"Ok, I'll let her know. Thanks Castle."  
"Beckett, quick question, what is your favorite looney tunes cartoon?" He had to check, he couldn't be lucky enough to find someone who loved his favorite movie as well as his favorite cartoon character.

"That's easy, Slick Hare where Elmer Fudd throws a pie in Humphrey Bogart's face. Talk to you later Castle."

He hung up his cell phone with a smile and turned to see Alexis smiling back at him.

"So, talking to Beckett?"

"Uh, yeah she's having more surgeries; her thermostat is overheating."

Alexis burst out laughing, "Dad, that doesn't even make any sense!"

Rick gathered his scattered thoughts, "Sorry honey, I meant that she's having a few more minor surgeries and she might be back home in a week. She told me that Jo wants to have a sleepover here at the camp."  
"That's great Dad, I really like Jo." She kissed her Dad on the cheek; "now let's go eat before all the food is gone."

The second phone call came in to Kevin who tracked down Richard after he had finished his laps in the pool.

"Rick, we have a problem. It's the dishwasher."

"What kind of problem could a dishwasher cause? Jenny showed us the one she picked out, it looks great."

Kevin opened his mouth to speak, then shook his head, "Let's go to the office. I want you to hear it from the source."

He followed Kevin back into his office and closed the door, Kevin dialed a number and put the call on speaker

"Javi here."  
"Hey Javi, got you on speaker and Rick is here. Tell him what the installer told you." Javi talked, and Richard started to lean forward until his head was on Kevin's desk, "That's unexpected."

"Sorry champ, it gets worse." Rick started rubbing his eyes hoping to keep the headache away as Javi added more details. "Frank says he and his brother run a contracting company and they could work on these issues but they're currently doing another job one town over. I have to tell you Rick I checked over what Frank was saying and it's all legit."

Castle rubbed harder but the headache was stronger, "Javi, put Frank on the phone." There was a moment of silence then an older voice came on, "Hello?"

"Mr. Paulson its Rick Castle. How are you doing today?"

"Well I'll tell you Mr. Castle I'm doing better than this house I'm in. I showed Mr. Esposito what was wrong. But if you want someone else to come out and do their own inspection I know some good people; they'll be honest with you."  
"No, that's not a problem. Javi says you explained everything and the work does need to get done. The thing is she's in the hospital and we only have a week. I know you have a job in the next town but I'd like to reach some sort of accommodation. How much would it cost for you to put everything in to the Beckett house first?" Frank just snorted and named a number with a chuckle in his voice. He was not expecting Rick to go, "Done. If you come to the camp I'll have a check drawn up." There was silence on the phone for a bit.

"Mr. Castle I was just messing with you; that's too much money. Mr. Esposito was telling me that this Beckett is a widowed police officer who was injured upholding the law. I'd like to do the job sir but we have a deal with the Lawson family over in Cedar Creek to finish up the new extension on their house."

Kevin spoke up, "Mr. Paulson, this is Kevin Ryan. I'm Mr. Castle's manager. How about this. You refund the money to the Lawson family. We'll pay you a fair fee to fix Deputy Beckett's house while she's in the hospital; we'll pay a bonus if you finish everything while she's there and we'll pay you the cost of the Lawson extension as well. That way Beckett gets her house fixed by the time she's out of the hospital, you get paid for both jobs, and the Lawson's get a very early Christmas gift." More silence from the other end. "Alright Mr. Ryan, you got yourself a deal. I'll write up the numbers for Mr. Esposito."

Rick spoke up, "Thank you very much Mr. Paulson; if you need extra people to speed things up go ahead. I'll cover any costs involved for that as well."

They said their goodbyes and hung up.

Kevin looked at Rick, "I don't think I've ever seen a dishwasher cost this much. And you know it's going to get worse right?"  
"Kevin, how can it get worse?"  
"Rick, don't you ever watch those HGTV home repair shows; it's never one thing that goes wrong. It's like an avalanche."

Rick sighed and leaned back in the chair, "Ok, Kevin just take care of it; I have to go hit something now. I really do. If I'm needed I'll be working the heavy bag." With that he got up and left.

Kevin just shook his head and went back to work.

Over the next week with every call from Frank that came in Rick kept hitting the heavy bag harder and harder. Javi finally told him to take a break before he broke the bag. So he caught up with Alexis and Jo, got killed at Risk again, and even though it wasn't Friday night proposed a dairy queen run. They took a few of the camp people with them and then came back. Rick was feeling pretty good that night and the next day he was sparring with Eddie thinking that the worse was behind him. Then a few minutes later he was reminded of the old saying, 'It's always darkest right before it goes pitch black.'

"CASTLE!" Rick froze at the sound. "CASTLE!" Kate's voice echoed throughout the camp. Eddie backed off and put his hands up saying, "Man, last time I heard a woman that angry I slept in the den for a week."  
Rick went over to Javi who helped him get his gloves off as the door to the gym slammed open and Kate stormed in.

She was in uniform wearing her shades and the way she had her hand on her service weapon was making him nervous. He slipped thru the ropes and down to the floor.  
"Kate, you're back early; I was going to go over to Cassville tomorrow and pick you up. Why are you in uniform?"  
"I had to testify in court the same day I went into the hospital and the surgeries went fine so I kept bothering them until they let me out early. I caught a ride with Conklin to go home and rest except I can't because MY HOUSE LOOKS LIKE WORLD WAR 3!"

"Well Javi," He began but was interrupted

"No bro, don't even put this on me."

"Ok, we, decided to get you a dishwasher, to thank you for all you've done. Except there were a few problems."  
"Go on." She was standing there frozen staring at him. The shades and the way she was staring suddenly and unpleasantly reminded him of the Terminator.

"Ok, so Frank Paulson said the water wasn't draining right so he called a plumber to check it out. Turns out that your house has cast iron pipes; well, they collapsed."  
"Collapsed."  
Richard was nodding, as long as she was talking she wasn't shooting.

"Under your house, the plumber said they're about 50 years old so they needed to be replaced. Then the electrician who was going to wire the dishwasher said your electrical panel was full. So he had to put in a new one. Except."  
"Except?" It was getting better. Now she had her arms crossed instead of one hand on her weapon.

"Except while he was doing that he found out you had aluminum wiring which is a safety hazard so that had to be replaced. And while they were replacing the wiring one of the techs thought your heat runs looked wrong so they called a HVAC specialist. Turns out you have asbestos; everywhere."  
"Is that it?"  
"Uh, no. They were in your basement working on the HVAC and found that the back basement wall is crumbling. Frank called in an engineer who said you're lucky the wall just didn't collapse."

"Is there anything else?"

"No that's it, so now it definitely can't get any worse."

She looked at him, "Castle, you watch movies. Never ever say 'It can't get any worse', because that's a guarantee it will."

That was when Kevin walked in and Kate turned to look at him.

"Hey Beckett, welcome back. Rick that was the Frank out at Kate's place; seems her house has carpenter ants, the furnace is shot, and the roof has to be replaced."

Kate turned around to glare at Rick who stumbled back and finally said, "I, I've got nothing."

She was angry but not that much at Rick. She knew the house had problems; just not that many problems. Also she was distracted. This was the first time she'd seen Richard without his shirt. She knew he had to be in shape to be a fighter but the way he looked. She had to fight to keep her eyes on his face instead of his body; in the words of her friend Lanie the man was fine, damn fine. She allowed her eyes to drop to his body for a moment hoping her sunglasses would hide where she was looking. Yep, definitely damn fine.

Richard interpreted her silence as more anger. "I'd be happy to put you up at a motel but I've been told that the only one in town rents rooms by the hour. So we fixed up a cottage here at the camp. We're not using all of them; we have a two bedroom two bath you can use. Jo is still over at Lanie's but she'll be here in a couple of hours."

She nodded, "How do I get my clothes?"

This time Kevin answered, "When we found out about the asbestos we had your daughter go thru and pull your clothing. You and Jo are all set up in cabin 3."

Kate turned back to Rick opened her mouth like she was going to say something, closed it. Then turned around and stormed out.

"Is there anything in that house we haven't replaced?" He asked Kevin with exasperation. Then he saw the look on his face. "Kevin that was supposed to be a rhetorical question, what is it?"

"Frank says the water heater is on its last legs. But it might last another couple of months. Maybe. Or maybe not." Rick just sighed and rubbed his eyes. Nope, the headache was winning. "Ok, do it. Have Frank put in a tankless water heater, that way she can get a tax deduction." He stopped rubbing his eyes and looked at Kevin. "Maybe you could talk to her." But Kevin was shaking his head. "Rick you're a good friend but if I'm going to get killed by a woman I'd prefer if it was Jenny."

Rick just nodded. "Ok, I'll talk to Kate. I can do this, I know I can." He said psyching himself up.

That was when Javi spoke.

"Well you better take a shower first then, because you stink bro."

Rick took a whiff, nodded and hurried for the locker room and the showers.


	6. Chapter 6

_Sorry for the delay, real life had to be front and center for a while. As to those who thought all the house problems were unlikely I'd like to mention that I used my house with only a few differences. Instead of carpenter ants it was big head ants. Instead of the basement wall it was the power line from the panel to the air conditioner unit. The dishwasher doesn't run because the cast iron pipes from 1962 have collapsed. Those will get fixed eventually when I have the money which I don't right now because I don't own anything related to Castle or know the heavyweight champion of the world._

_Also thank you for all the kind comments and reviews._

Castle started his shower in a hurry but slowed down. He couldn't charge straight at Beckett; he had to plan his attack just like when he stepped in the ring.

He finished and got dressed in a comfortable pair of jeans and an old band t-shirt. He left the gym and headed towards the kitchen. But the lambs had only seen Kate long enough for her to tell them she was going to lie down in the cabin. Lanie was looking at him the whole time as she cut up chicken. She didn't have to say a word. Every time she brought the knife down she'd throw a look at Rick that promised worse if he hurt Kate. He just nodded and left before she did more than give him looks. He hurried over to cabin three hoping to talk to her before she fell asleep. He knocked on the door and waited a minute. He was about to knock again when the door opened and he was looking at Jo and Alex. "Uh, hi guys. Jo is your Mom around; I really need to talk to her." Jo sighed, "She's in there. I don't know what you did but she looked upset; so fix it." With that she stormed off. He looked to Alexis, "Dad, I know that things went wrong. Just let her know, Ok." She gave him a quick hug and went after Jo.

Richard walked thru the door into the kitchen and then into the living room. Kate was on the sofa wearing a sweat shirt and jeans. Her eyes looked so distant it made him swallow.

"Kate, can we talk?" She turned to him and the hard woman was back in her face.

"Go ahead."

He sat down on the other sofa in the room.

"I'm sorry." "I apologize." They both said at the same time.

"What?" They both said but she was faster with her "Jinx". He just nodded. She had let the hard woman soften a bit on the jinx and he didn't want to spoil it.

"Rick I apologize. It's not your fault my house is falling apart. I guess, no I know I don't do surprises well. Second year Mike and I were married he threw me a surprise birthday party. I don't know who was more surprised; me or the guests I had pulled a gun on in the dark and shouted freeze assholes! That was the last time I had a surprise party." She looked at him and nodded for her to continue. "I was worried about my medical bills, my surgery, my future and all I could think of was getting home, attempting to soak in my mini tub, and sleeping for a few days. The fact that I couldn't even go in because of the warning signs on the door, well that set me off. For that I apologize."

Rick looked at Kate and with his eyes asked if he could speak.

"Go ahead Rick."

"Thank you. I'm sorry too. When all the problems began to steam roll I should have informed you. Not surprised you like this. Eventually your home will be yours again. It's just that," he rubbed his jaw looking for the words. "You've really helped us; you didn't have to and you did. I just wanted to show you that we really appreciate everything you've done. It started out really straight forward; I was going to buy you a new truck."  
"Castle!" But he was shaking his head and had his hands up.

"I know, too much. But Jenny had heard from Ryan how we met you the first time and she suggested that a dishwasher would be nice. So I had her order one, stainless steel, so it would match your other appliances."

Kate could see the honesty in his eyes. She sighed, looked down then back up at Rick.

"So how much was the dishwasher going to be?"  
"One thousand fifty eight dollars. Ultra-quiet and with a three year warranty."

She nodded, "Jenny was right, that would have been nice. Especially the quiet part. So what's the total so far?" She saw the look in his eyes.

"Castle. Rick, just tell me. Please."

Rick drew a breath and told her.

Kate's jaw dropped, "Oh my God Rick! That's almost what I make in a year." She rubbed her eyes. "It's too much Rick, I'll find a way to pay you back."  
But he was shaking his head, "That's a negative Ghost Rider." She had to fight down the sudden smile. She loved that movie.

"Kate. Those times when we go to Dairy Queen on Friday nights you always go next door to that good will store and give a little. I've seen you put ten or twenty dollars in their donation cup, glass, plastic thing. Whatever you call it."

"That's because I can afford it, I may not be able to fix everything wrong with my life but there are people who need help who are worse off than I am."

Rick was nodding, "That's it exactly. Kate, I know you don't know about the business side of boxing but, to put it bluntly, I'm really loaded. I have a penthouse in Manhattan, a mansion in the Hamptons, condos in Los Angeles and Paris and a home in Custer South Dakota."  
Kate looked at him for a moment, "Why Custer South Dakota?"

"Black Hills Burger and Bun Company, hands down the best burgers in the country. And Alexis really likes the skiing."

Her mind tried to wrap around that as Rick continued.

"I have investments, trust funds, and stock portfolios. If I stopped working tomorrow I'd still be extremely wealthy. Now I'm not saying this to lord it over you or anything like that. I'm simply saying that to you ten and twenty dollars is something you can afford to part with. Well I can part with what you make in a year; actually a lot more. Kate I didn't want this to happen; but I couldn't not do it. The plumber said eventually all your plumbing would back up. The electrician said that aluminum wiring was a real fire hazard. And asbestos is never good. Same with everything else. I had to fix those. So I'm sorry my surprise went so wrong. But I won't say I'm sorry for fixing your problems when I had the ability to do so."

They sat in silence for a moment. Kate tried to turn it around; if she was wealthy and someone she had strong feelings for-. Liked, someone she really liked, had problems she knew she'd fix them without even thinking about it.

"Thank you Richard for fixing all those problems. I think I would do the same if I had money."

"I know you would Kate because you have a good heart. Money doesn't change you, it just brings out what's inside."

She looked at him with a slight smile, "So if I was an arrogant egotistical snob who fell into money?" Rick smiled back

"Then you'd be a rich arrogant egotistical snob. Or the membership committee of the last country club that wanted me to join." Kate laughed at that.

"So, Kate, forgiven?"

"Yes, you are." They sat in silence for a few minutes.

Kate looked over at him; usually with a man around she had to fill the silence. Make something to fill up the quiet. But not with Rick. He was comfortable. While she was thinking that Rick was looking at her and the way her eyes had lit up when she laughed.

He hadn't planned to broach the subject for a few days but found himself speaking, "Listen Kate, next week my mother is opening in Mame on Broadway; I have a press conference in the morning then her show at eight. Would you like to go?"

"Like a date?" she asked as she pushed a strand of hair behind one ear.

Rick looked straight at her. He'd never backed down from a fight and he readied himself for another one.

"Yes, I would like to date you Kate." In his head he thought he had managed to sound bold and confident even though he didn't feel like that on the inside. He prepared himself for any number of responses she could make.

"I'd love to." He hadn't prepared for that one.

"You- you would?" She smiled at the look on his face.

"Richard I'm not twenty; I'm not going to play some hard to get girl. I like you and I would love to go to New York for the day."  
"Ok, uh. We could bring the girls if you like, make a day of it."

She was nodding, "I'd like that." She put on a posh accent, "Tell me, what is everyone wearing these days to go the theater and then out to dinner afterwards?"

He smiled at that, "I wear khakis and a nice shirt. No tie though, I hate ties. Always feels like I'm choking. No just dress nice."

"And the restaurant?"

But Rick was smiling, "Restaurants, we'll be eating lunch and dinner. And no, that's going to be my surprise." Kate nodded at that then turned to look at the door.

"You girls ok with that?" Rick looked at her oddly for a second before the door opened and Alexis and Jo came in.

"Kate, how'd you know they were there?" She just smiled

"I have my ways Rick, I have my ways."  
He just looked at her. She reminded him of an onion; so many mysteries and so many layers. Not that he would ever tell her that. Both Kevin and Javi had pointed out that telling a woman she was like an onion was a really bad idea.

"Really Mom, we're going to New York?" Jo asked excitedly

"Yes, and maybe you can get Alexis to spill on the restaurants."

Alexis was smiling at her Dad. "So for lunch the place with the and the?"

"Exactly and for dinner the hundred."

Alexis' eyes got big. "I love that place, thanks Dad." She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Then turned back to Jo, "Sorry, I won't spoil it for you but eat a light breakfast."

Jo just sighed at that which brought a laugh from Kate.

"Listen, I know it's not Friday but how about we do DQ tonight? Get some burgers and ice cream?" Rick asked. Alexis and Jo chimed in together with excited yes's and Kate just nodded. Rick and Alexis went to get the car and anyone else who wanted to go leaving Kate alone with Jo. She pulled Jo up on the coach.

"You ok with me dating Richard, honey?" Jo just gave her Mom a hug. "I'm glad for you Mom. Sometimes you look so lonely and I want you to find someone but there's not a lot of selection in this town."

Kate nodded, "I know, remember when Mr. Dorsey asked me out?" Jo just shuddered, "I know he's a nice guy, for a math teacher, but he looks like a psychopath." Kate only nodded and added. "Or Bluto from the Popeye cartoon."

"I like Rick a lot Mom, he's funny and he talks to me like I'm an adult and not a kid. And Alexis is great; she's my best friend." Jo was quiet for a minute. "I- I wouldn't even mind if you decided to marry him someday. I think he'd be a great Dad."

"Oh honey." She hugged her daughter tight and kissed the top of her head. "We'll have to see." They heard the horn from outside.

"But for now let's DQ." Jo ran out and Kate stood up grabbed her wallet and then looked around to make sure she wasn't forgetting anything. Her eyes fell on the photo of the four of them that Kevin had taken one night as they fought a heated Monopoly battle. Looking at the photo made her smile; it didn't look like four strangers. It looked like a family. Then she went out locking the door behind her.


End file.
